procesos_aplicadosfandomcom-20200213-history
Procesos Aplicados Wiki
20130519 110124.1.jpg 20130519 105759.1.jpg 20130519 105927.1.jpg 20130519 105910.jpg 20130519 105828.jpg 20130519 105759.jpg 20130519 104649.jpg 20130526 120602.jpg 20130526 120612.jpg 20130526 103741.jpg 20130526 103733.jpg 20130525 105220.jpg 20130525 105120.1.jpg 20130519 120129.jpg 20130519 115933.1.jpg 20130519 115702.jpg 20130519 115225.jpg 20130519 112203.1.jpg 20130526 120602.jpg 20130526 120612.jpg 20130526 103741.jpg 20130526 103733.jpg 20130525 105220.jpg 20130519 120129.jpg 20130519 115933.1.jpg 20130519 115702.jpg 20130519 115225.jpg 20130519 112227.1.jpg 20130519 112203.1.jpg 20130519 112045.1.jpg 20130519 111252.jpg 20130519 110218.jpg 20130519 111412.1.jpg 20130519 111424.jpg 20130519 110124.1.jpg 20130519 105759.1.jpg 20130519 105927.1.jpg 20130519 105910.jpg 20130519 105828.jpg 20130519 105759.jpg 20130519 104649.jpg Bienvenido al Blog de Procesos Aplicados Aplicabilidad, Claridad, Fácil comprensión sobre el tema de los jabones y su proceso de fabricación Desde la antigüedad se fabricaba jabón. En el siglo XV aparece el jabón de Marcella, precursor de los jabones actuales, preparado con una mezcla de huesos (ricos en potasio) y grasas vegetales. La fabricación de jabón para uso doméstico se hacía en casa, pero hoy es una tradición que se está perdiendo y sin embargo es una actividad sencilla y muy gratificante; además de una forma útil de reciclar los aceites de frituras producidos en las casas. A nivel industrial, el proceso se ha ido mejorando con el uso de esencias y colorantes naturales puliendo el aspecto del producto En esta experiencia, se analizó las clases de reacciones químicas que se pueden presentar en sustancias de distinta naturaleza y distintas propiedades físicas o químicas. Resumen Este laboratorio consistió en la elaboración de jabón de aloe vera teniendo en cuenta las diferentes reacciones químicas. Lo que se hizo principalmente fue tomar los ingredientes necesarios para que reaccionaran entre sí y poder dar lugar a lo que nos dio un jabón. Para hacer esta experiencia utilizamos varios materiales como recipientes plásticos, olla acerada, termómetro, estufa eléctrica, bandeja, cuchara de madera o plástica, toalla, moldes. También utilizamos los siguientes ingredientes, 1 Kg de manteca, 500 g de diablo rojo, agua, 20 ml de colorantes rojo, azul, amarillo y marrón, 10 ml de aceite aromático canela. Por último, esperamos una semana para obtener su ph; un ph alcalino, al fabricar el jabón, se hace una saponificación con soda caustica, y un ácido graso, el residuo es alcalino, esa alcalinidad hay que neutralizarla, y el producto resulta LIGERAMENTE alcalino, alrededor de un ph de 9 a 10 para jabón de manos, y 11 para jabones de lavar ropa. 'Palabras Claves: '''soda caustica, saponificacion, manteca, PH Abstract This laboratory was the development of aloe vera soap considering different chemical reactions. What was done primarily was to take the necessary ingredients to react to each other to give rise to what gave us soap. To make this experience we use various materials like plastic containers, steely pot, thermometer, electric heater, tray, wooden or plastic spoon, towel, molds. We also use the following ingredients, 1 kg of butter, 500 g of red devil, water, 20 ml of dyes red, blue, yellow and brown, aromatic oil 10 ml cinnamon. Finally, wait a week to get your ph, alkaline ph, to make soap, make a saponification with caustic soda, and a fatty acid, the residue is alkaline, we must neutralize the alkalinity, and the product is SLIGHTLY alkaline , about pH 9 to 10 for hand soap, and 11 for washing soaps. '''Keywords:' Saponification, butter, PH, caustic soda. Objetivos General · Elaboración de jabón a partir de aceites vegetales o grasa animal Especificos: · Elaborar el jabón de tocador conociendo qué papel juega cada una de las materias primas e insumos en el proceso de fabricación. · Aplicar los conocimientos teóricos adquiridos. · Conocer las reacciones que se presentan en el proceso de saponificación. · Realizar una comparación entre la teoría y la práctica.'' '' · Aprender a realizar jabón en casa ' ' Fabricacion de Jabon Casero En este blog vas a encontrar todo lo correspondiente en la fabricacion de los jabones, su explicaciones y reacciones quimicas que permiten la conformacion del jabon como lo conocemos hoy en dia como los materiales, herramientas y metodos para su fabricacion. Procedimiento Para realizar este informe, se tomó como punto de partida la explicación del profesor: 1. Lo primero es medir el agua en la olla acerada y calentarla hasta 90 °C. 2. Echar el agua caliente en unos de recipientes plásticos nos colocamos los guantes, y demás elementos de seguridad. 3. Le Echamos el diablo rojo en el recipiente que tiene el agua caliente y disolvemos removiendo con la cuchara de madera. 4. Luego calentamos la manteca dentro de la olla acerada hasta fundirla totalmente. (aproximadamente 80-90 °C) 5. Verificamos que el diablo royo esté disuelto. 6. Vertimos la manteca caliente en el otro recipiente. 7. Luego se vierte la solución de diablo rojo en el recipiente que contiene la manteca caliente y adicionamos los aditivos aroma de canela y colores, removiendo la mezcla constantemente en el mismo sentido enfriando hasta que aparezca el punto traza. 8. Después se vierte la mezcla en el molde, esperamos aproximadamente 45 min para que se enfrié. 9. Tomamos un cuchillo se corta, se saca del molde los pedazos de jabón y se tapa con la toalla. 10. Almacenamos durante una semana, con cuidado de no dejarlo al sol, porque si se deja al sol se derrite y no se queda con la forma de los moldes. 11. Ya pasada la semana se le hace prueba del ph. Cuestionario · ¿Cuál es la reacción química que se produce con el proceso de saponificación? La reacción química que se produce en el proceso de saponificación es: O O II II (CH2)n C-CH + NaOH → ( CH2)n -C-Na + CH-OH · ¿Cuál es la diferencia de composición entre un jabón duro y un jabón blando? El jabón duro y blando se obtiene de la reacción de un Ester con una Sosa, pero estos se diferencia en el Ester que lo compone, en el caso de los jabones duros están compuestos en su gran mayoría por hidróxido de sodio, mientras que el blando está compuesto por hidróxido de potasio . Químicamente: o Jabón solido o duro O O II II (CH2)n -C-CH + NaOH →(CH2)n-C-Na + CH-OH o Jabón liquido o blando O O II II (CH2)n-C-CH + KOH →(CH2)n -C-K + CH-OH · ¿Qué papel juegan cada una de las materias prima e insumos en el proceso de fabricación? El Ester y la sosa van a formar la reacción de saponificación, este procesos desprende aproximadamente el 30% en glicerina la cual es separada en un recipiente, esto con el fin de que solo quejabón liMpio Videos